


我们为什么不像人类一样谈恋爱呢

by noalternative



Category: seraph of the end, 終わりのセラフ
Genre: M/M, R15
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalternative/pseuds/noalternative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>点梗，战后同居，第一人称，米迦视角</p>
            </blockquote>





	我们为什么不像人类一样谈恋爱呢

世界上有好人也有坏人，缺少的是真人。  
根据一般经验来看，好人不得好死，坏人长命百岁，不好不坏的人碌碌无为。人类天生是卓尔不群的演员，一旦下定决心，扮演好人、坏人或是不好不坏的人都得心应手并恪尽职守。在这份得心应手和恪尽职守背后，矛盾、冲突、爱恋、回应、失望、报复、纯真、阴谋，这一切如同一团理不清的羊毛，被现实这根针塑形坚固，最后做出来一个个如同羊毛毡玩具一样的人类。真人是什么样的呢？他们会不会因为真实反而混沌不清，反而有着因为滚热而接近腐烂的内核呢？  
我说这番话时余光不停地瞄向小优，他正趴在地上涂秘密花园，兴趣缺缺地回答我的话。  
其实小优性格冲动单纯，问这种奇怪问题时候他也不会过多探讨，只能和我进行一点经验的分享。他并非一个回答问题的最佳选项。但我身边的所有人里，小优是以人类形态存在于世界上最久的人，哪怕他后来被骗去参与什么炽天使的计划，我见到的他，仍旧以人类的大脑在揣度，以人类的眼睛在观察，以人类的心在珍惜与爱，所以我很难称这样的小优不是人类。  
“我也不太清楚。按照你这么说，人类很复杂。可能有人不是这样的，我也说不明白。但是演不演戏是一码事，多少都是有真心的。你我都是人类的时候，对彼此的救助也都是真心的。后来我仇恨是真心的，红莲怎么折腾无所谓只要能报仇也是真心的，把筱娅他们当家人也是真心的……”  
老实说，我很吃味。明明我和小优的关系更亲近，但我仍然忍不住要嫉妒。极大的可能是，十二岁那年开始我就不是人类了，而人类的情感控制能力随之不再成长。我忍不住打断他，岔开话头：“小优，我不明白你为什么用褐色涂那朵花，这让它看起来好像一粒八角。”  
小优的手也没从他的八角上离开，他全神贯注地尝试把那朵花的颜色涂匀，“你别捣乱好不好？我的话还没有说完。现在，我看以前，我为了又见到你高兴，我让你吸我的血，我也都是真心的。你应该会明白一点。我觉得我的想法挺好懂的。还有你不要胡说，被你一讲，我真的觉得它很像八角。”  
我的心脏不会跳动了。但这不代表我不为了这样的小优心旌动摇。  
“我可以吻你吗，小优？”我问。

更早的时候，我和小优都是人类，我们对于人类的种种情感熟稔于心。感动令人浑身发轻，愤怒则教人步履沉重，喜悦令人轻松活泼，委屈则使人鼻头发酸。短短十几年的认知，和我们以后要面对的日子相比，就会如同新生儿一般充满好奇。但爱是什么？这个问题应该交予人类的哲学家、文学家和艺术家去探讨。爱是一种具有欺骗性的幻象，它催动人类为之向前、进步、奋不顾身，进而实现思想与行为上最为大胆的艺术创造。  
我和小优实在不必像人类一样患得患失，他的初拥属于我，血盟不可毁灭，胜过海誓山盟的万语千言。我经常会有很强的独占欲，一定程度上看像是闹小孩子脾气。这是不必要的，小优也不记挂在心上，他说：“没有什么能将我们分开，米迦，你不要担心了。”  
但小优曾经实实在在的是个人类啊！我对他曾经是个人类的事实，甚至比我自己曾经也是个人类的事实还有着更强烈的认知。他为了把我变回人类做过百般尝试，我不敢轻易断言，他对人类的身份没有一丝眷恋。但当我提议抛弃这重身份时，他也没有反对。  
无论如何，我们确确实实地相爱了。如果是人类，他们就会大肆赞扬上天与命运，但他们不知道的是，当爱确实以命运的方式连接时，又会产生多么强烈的不确定感。我贪心，我希望小优因为我而爱我，而不是因为什么狗屁命运。  
这让我觉得我和小优的相爱是我利用命运在作弊了。

一次我和小优一起坐计程车，司机神情沮丧又疲惫，不免令人猜测他是个生活不顺的中年人。他听广播，里面念一点英文原声故事。我的英文不太好，故事勉强听了大概。男孩一见钟情，他偷女孩钱包，因此锒铛入狱。狱中思念难耐，给女孩写了一封又一封情谊绵绵的信，他写：Love is a touch yet not a touch.  
我看向窗外，想象着此时此刻的街道上是否有这样奇思妙想的爱情故事。可是窗外游人如织，行色匆匆，欢声笑语不觉于耳，但却没有一场爱情故事。这个故事还在讲，可我已经不太注意它在说什么了。我问小优，小优你觉得什么是爱。他看向我的表情，带着很无辜的迷茫与不知所措。看来我寻求不到答案了。  
那，你觉得人类应该怎样谈恋爱？我换个问法，殊途同归。  
他眨眨眼睛，若有所思的样子：“我想……呃，可能是要……牵手，拥抱，接吻，上……床……”  
“床”字被他一笔带过，他脸上如同夜晚涨潮一样泛起红色，这是酝酿暧昧的绝佳时机。我扣住他的手背，他挣扎两下反握住我的手。我趁机靠近他，我的鼻息打在他的耳后，那里开始微微泛红。我另一只手臂换过他的腰身，从他衬衫的侧面伸进去，缓缓地在腰侧摩擦。他大概是觉得很痒，向我这边躲了躲，我起了坏心，伸出舌头飞快地舔了一下他的耳后。  
米迦！他有些嗔怒地责怪我。  
窗外的霓虹灯变幻闪烁，光影落在小优的额头与眼皮上，出落成了一个个纯真的幻梦。  
司机清清嗓子，示意我们到家了。他无奈又责怪地看向我们，多半是把我们当做不知节制的人类小情侣。不过他的目光也没有偏差太多，对于人类那样的爱，我们本来就是初学者而已。  
我和小优一前一后上楼，我没有说话，没有对刚刚的行为做出解释，他也没有询问。他掏出来钥匙开家门，那一刻，我决意要吻他。这是个突如其来且不自然的吻，由于不自然更显得突如其来：时间角度都不合适，场景气氛也并不浪漫。小优整个人几乎被我扣在门上，我们两个像是在演不合逻辑的警匪片。我和胸膛贴着他的后背。如果我们两个都是人类，也许此时，我们各自慌乱的心跳声会因为这次相贴而趋于一致。可是我们也并不能感受这种浪漫。  
这种遗憾感是我后来才有的，吻他的时候我非常专注。小优一早就把眼睛闭上了，我十分郑重地靠近他的嘴唇。不管小优给我的吻打几分，我都是十分用心的。我敢说，黑暗里，我舌头辨认并且牢牢记住了小优嘴唇上的所有纹理和他舌头的每一寸苔记。温柔，温热，令人不可自拔。我不想用我触碰了小优的嘴唇这样子的话来形容这个吻的实质，更确切地说，是我溶化在小优的嘴唇上。  
小优被我吻得迷迷糊糊，喉咙里却滚出只言片语：“约会，我……忘了说……人类……还会……约会……”  
一只在楼道里找食的猫弄翻了一只废弃的罐头瓶子，它仰倒在地上咣当作响，楼道里的感应灯随之亮了起来。

但那天回去以后我们并没有上床。可能是我和小优都觉得一晚上进行的课容量太大，我们不能接受。  
我和小优第一次上床是在一个下雨天。  
自那次在家门口的吻以后，我预计到，迟早有一天，我和小优都是要上床的。我便买了润滑剂和安全套放在床头柜里。小优每次拿电视遥控器打开柜子时他都会看到，他只是逃一样地移开目光，也从来没有做多过问。  
我和小优如今都不用吃饭，也不用为了下雨天的起居焦急。我们大可安心地宅在家里，毫无后顾之忧。我们坐在床上看电视，里面演一部公路式喜剧电影，情节乱七八糟，笑点一塌糊涂，主题是中年危机，并充斥着各式各样不入流的黄色笑话。这电影看了让人特别尴尬，为了缓解这种气氛，也可能是我潜意识里早都排演过千万次了，我小心翼翼地提议：“小优，我们做爱吧？”  
他轻轻“嗯”了一声，一瞬间反是我开始不知所措了。  
我们笨手笨脚地挪到床的中央，那一刻我简直觉得我们的协调能力根本还不如爬行动物。我们对坐在床上，开始接吻。接吻我们已经很熟练了，我们充满默契地相互靠近，嘴唇吮吻，舌头缠绕，并且成功地点燃了彼此的兴趣。我和小优互相解彼此睡衣的扣子，我的嘴唇在他的脖颈处流连。有那么一块区域我非常熟悉，小优尚为人时，他解开过衣领要我吸他的血。也许我把他弄痒了，他轻笑一声，问我：米迦，你要吸血吗？  
他的皮肤像是阳光下焙烤刚好的麦子，散发着诱人的香气。此刻我抚摸着他的肌肤，更加直截了当地体会了这股灼灼的热量。我还一心一意地沉溺在那块皮肤里，没有答话。他解开我衬衫的扣子，手掌覆于我的胸膛之上，他的手掌静静地放在那里，我感受不到血脉的跳动，却保证他很深情。他的声音颤巍巍的，他问我：“米迦，我们……我们重逢那一次，我……阿朱罗丸，是穿过这里吗？”  
这是一块平整的肌肤，也没有疤痕。  
我回想了一下，却不能明确记忆起。我只好回他：可能是吧。  
小优却出乎我意料，他很虔诚地俯下身，吻着我的胸膛。这过分触动我，那一刻我相信，吸血鬼和人类一样，都是拥有不可磨灭的灵魂的。  
我急不可耐地翻出来润滑剂和安全套，至今我仍旧不敢问小优他的感受，我过分急于与他合二为一，扩张与润滑我都做得匆匆忙忙，也许这对小优来说并不是一次享受的体验。  
我急于在小优体内攻城略地，我希望在身体的结合之后的下一秒，全世界就可以清楚明白：他只属于我。一开始我们的身体并不如我们所期待的那样默契，小优疼得直皱眉头并且额头冒汗。他紧紧地环住我的脖子，并且像小兽一样暗自发了狠，一会儿啃我的锁骨啃到有血迹渗出，一会儿又咬我的喉结。他咬我的喉结动作很特别，以致令我将永生不忘。他总是先轻轻衔住，用舌头一点点地舔，好像一只衔枝的燕子。在突然一瞬间他就会发力，毫无征兆。那一瞬间我觉得我全部致命的弱点都存在于小优口中了，如果他愿意，下一秒我就会为他，死在这张床上。  
我当然不打算死在这张床上。于是我一边摸索着试探着前进，这给我一种寻宝的新奇感，一边安抚地吻着小优的侧脸，这令他平静许多。我们没有心跳声，无法倾听它们一同律动的美妙。但是我和小优的呼吸交杂在一起，混合，交融，变得暧昧且粘稠。这让我满足，我相信人类所能承受的无上的快感，此刻我真真切切地感受到了。我和小优，在这个外面狂风暴雨的日子里，如今交织在床上，与一对普通的人类情侣别无二致。  
在这种试探与摸索中我和小优变得更加熟悉了，我在他的体内进进出出，他整个人毫无保留地接纳我，又在我完全推出时搂着我的手臂暗自加了力，我视其为无声的挽留。我在他的身体里摩擦、律动、冲撞，此时此刻，我没有办法分的更清，皮肤究竟是谁的皮肤，血脉究竟是谁的血脉，体液究竟是谁的体液。外面风雨交加，砸在玻璃上噼噼啪啪地响。我们在室内，每一次更加具有默契的交合中，听起来有些淫靡的水声与外面的风雨中交相辉映。  
人类的恋爱让人快乐，我想。  
耽于这种快乐是低级原始且冲动的。可是我们对于感情的认知，也并不比原始人进化多少，思虑至此，我又放任自己沉迷于这种快乐了。  
只是在一次我正打算用力时，小优捧着我的脸颊，声音有些拖着哭腔，他说：“米迦，米迦，我还是更喜欢你蓝眼睛的样子。”语罢，他静静地注视着我，没有说话了。我以为小优要流泪了，可是他没有。我只好以自己全部的经验与气力，在小优体内搜寻和掠夺着。我找到了那个点，我像是茹毛饮血的野蛮人一样不管不顾的冲撞。小优起初还可以告诉我不行，但是随着我愈发地蛮横无理，他什么话都不说了，只是有气无力地伏在我肩膀上哭。  
我告诉他，我也很喜欢他绿眼睛的样子，但终归他什么样子我都喜欢。  
小优试着回我话，可惜我没有的听到，他的话语转变为了抑扬顿挫地单音节，因为就在那一秒，我在他体内射出来了。

后来我曾经寻找过机会约小优出去，开一次真正的约会。可惜小优都不太有兴趣。我们家附近有一家已经破败的老影院，除了翘课的中学生情侣，这里几乎没有什么客人。电影院里成天地放着不知道哪个年代的老片子，有时候还会成系列地播放。比如周二是星球大战系列，周四是夺宝奇兵系列，小优有些喜欢这两个系列，于是周二和周四我们就常去电影院。  
我们坐在最后一排的情侣卡座里，周围都是一群对于人类感情认知并不比我们深刻的学生情侣。他们会在一些固定的情节，互相喂爆米花，牵手，接吻。下一次我和小优再来看时，我们也会在同样的情节，互相喂爆米花，牵手，接吻。  
只是有一次，电影院在两部夺宝奇兵中间，插放了一部上世纪八十年代的旧电影。女主角像中了蛊一样，一直在说，我要去蒙巴萨。蒙巴萨是她回家必经之途。小优聚精会神地看着，我扯扯他的衣袖：“你不觉得女主角对蒙巴萨过于痴缠了吗？”  
“不觉得。”小优不假思索地回答，“我知道你还活着时，想要救你出来的情绪，也和她差不多魔怔。”  
我想我探讨了那么人类恋爱的方式，却不知道，现下，我是该紧紧握住他的手，还是应该吻他。

那天看完电影，我和小优并排走回家。风很大，夜里很冷，街上已经没有什么人了。只有几家零零星星的店铺开在街边，显得异常岑寂。我把小优冻僵的手握住揣进我的大衣兜里，抬头看前方。即使只有这零零星星的店铺也很好，店里漏出的点点灯光，照亮了半侧我们回家的路。


End file.
